


Baby Tommo and Payno

by Fallen_Lilo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Tommo, Fluff, M/M, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Lilo/pseuds/Fallen_Lilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam meets Freddie for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Tommo and Payno

**Author's Note:**

> For you, Wynette!  
> I love you and happy birthday, love!
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: fallen-lilo.tumblr.com

_Just landed (:_

Liam typed out the words into a new text to Louis. The lad had left his holiday early the moment Louis texted him _I’ve got Freddie for the weekend._ That had been Liam’s cue to book a flight back to LA, despite the fact that he just left a little over a week ago. 

Louis replied with the address to the condo he had rented out – the one he planned to buy once he had time to get everything settled. Liam was quick to give the address to his driver. The lad was anxious, nervous to meet Freddie. Louis’s _son._ Liam still couldn’t process the fact that his best friend had a child. They all always joked that Niall would be the first to have a kid, but never would they have imagined Louis to be the first.

_T-minus 2 mins_

Liam sent when the driver announced they’d be arriving soon. Liam smiled at the _Good. The lad just woke up_ from Louis. Liam was buzzing with excitement. He couldn’t keep his leg from bouncing. As the car pulled into the parking lot of the condos, Liam thanked his driver and quickly climbed out of the car and up the stairs to Louis’s place. Liam looked himself over, straightening out his clothes and hair as if preparing himself to pick up a date. But this wasn’t a date. Liam was meeting Louis’s kid.

“I know you’re out there,” Liam could hear the sound of Louis’s voice through the door before it even opened. When the door swung open, Liam was met with a messy haired Louis, a goofy grin plastered on his face. “Long time no see.”

Liam laughed and reached out to pick at Louis’s shirt, gesturing to the spit-up stain, “fatherhood’s a good look on you,” he teased. Louis rolled his eyes and tugged Liam inside before closing and locking the door behind them. “But, really, it is. Aside from the…” he trailed off and waved his hand at Louis’s disheveled state. “You look tired,” Liam finally said.

Louis just waved Liam off and went to the kitchen to make Liam a cup of tea, “I’m fine. Just didn’t get much rest last night. The kid was wailing all night. He wouldn’t quiet down unless I walked around with him in my arms.” Liam felt a tug at his heart at the image of Louis walking around with Freddie in his arms as he whispered to the newborn.

“Why don’t you go take a nap?” Liam asked. “I can watch him,” he said a bit unsure. Liam hadn’t even met the baby yet and he was already offering to babysit. 

Louis stared at Liam for a moment. The offer was tempting and sleep sounded amazing right now. “Just like, ten minutes. A power nap,” he handed Liam his tea that Louis even remembered to add sugar to. “Freddie’s in his carrier,” he pointed towards the living room. “He just napped, so he should be fine. Wake me up if he gets fussy, ok?”

Liam smiled at how easy Louis had transitioned into the Mother Hen. “Go, we’ll be fine,” he guided Louis down the hall to the bedroom and reassured him one last time before Louis finally got into bed. When Liam was left alone with the baby, he felt the nerves return and completely out of place. But taking care of a newborn wasn’t so hard, right?

Taking a deep breath, Liam came to sit on the floor in front of Freddie’s carrier. A soft gasp left his lips when he saw wide, blue eyes staring up at him. “Oh my god…” he whispered and pushed back the visor on the carrier. “You’re so – wow, you’re so small,” he bent over his own lap to get closer to the baby. “Guess you get that from Lou – I mean, your daddy,” he chuckled at his own joke. Freddie just blinked up at him, unamused. Yep, he was a mini-Louis. “God, I can’t believe you’re real.” He carefully reached in and ran his finger over the baby’s soft cheek. “You look just like Lou.” 

Liam couldn’t believe that he was staring at Baby Tommo. He was there. In the flesh and blood. Louis’s own creation. It was thrilling. Liam trailed his finger down the baby’s arm until Freddie wrapped his tiny fist around it. Liam’s eyes widened at the sight. He felt like a giant compared to the baby. So strong and large compared to the fragile newborn. 

“I guess I should introduce myself,” he started back up. “I’m Liam. Or, you may know me as Payno.” He shook his head at himself. Freddie didn’t know who he was. He was only a month old. “Dunno what your dad’s told you about me, but he’s my best mate. One of the best mates anyone could ever have. You’re so lucky to have him as your daddy. He’s gonna be an amazing father, I just know it.

“Despite how much he loves me now, he did _not_ like me when we first met. He was quite the prick,” Liam cringed when he cursed in front of the baby. “But, he’s sweet. You’re going to love him so much. He’s going to take such good care of you. He’s been taking care of me the past five years.” Liam wiggled his finger, causing the baby to tighten its grip on Liam’s finger and whine in fear that Liam was leaving. 

“Oh, no, shhh.” Liam furrowed his brows worriedly and looked around quickly, “c’mon, bub, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” He chewed his bottom lip when Freddie started to fuss. He didn’t want to wake Louis. Louis needed sleep. Liam finally made a decision to pick Freddie up. Carefully, Liam slipped a hand beneath the baby and supported his head and neck as he lifted the little lad. “Shhh, Uncle Li’s here,” he whispered and shifted the baby in his arms, terrified to drop or hurt him.

Liam raised to his feet and cradled the child like a football, the baby’s bum resting in the cup of Liam’s palm perfectly. Freddie was so small in Liam’s arms. “There we go…” he murmured when Freddie seemed to quiet down once Liam held him. “See. Not so bad. We don’t need Lou. We can do this,” he smiled down at the baby. 

“Do you like music, hmm? I love music. That’s what your daddy and I do. We’re in a boy band. There’s me, Louis, Niall, and Harry. We had another lad, Zayn, but we don’t talk about him around Lou. Maybe you’ll get to meet them all someday. I hope so. They’re all going to love you so much. You’re going to be so loved. I love you already.” Liam had been in love with the baby the moment he laid eyes on him.

Liam continued to ramble softly to Freddie, just bouncing him and pacing slowly around the living room. He hardly even noticed when Louis woke and was standing in the doorway. “You’re good at this,” Louis said quietly, startling Liam.

“Jesus, Lou,” Liam turned to face Louis, hand placed over Freddie’s stomach to keep him still. “How’d you sleep?”  
Louis shrugged and padded over to Liam, smiling at his son and giving his forehead a kiss. “Good. Better than last night. Thanks. Was he ok? He didn’t cause any problems?”

“No, he was perfect.” Liam watched Louis fondly, “he’s perfect, Lou. Really.”

Louis smiled proudly and looked up at Liam. “He is. He’s the best.” Louis led Liam to the couch so they could sit down together. 

“I umm, I bought him something. It’s not with me, but…” Liam trailed off and shrugged. “I can bring it later. It’s just a little onesie I bought online. Customary. Says ‘Baby Tommo’ on the front”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Louis whispered in awe and shifted slightly closer to his son and Liam. 

Liam shook his head, “it’s fine. Thought you’d both like it.” He smiled as Louis yawned and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Will you stay tonight?” Louis asked after a few moments of just watching his child curl a hand into Liam’s shirt.

Liam glanced over at Louis and placed a small kiss to Louis’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere,” and that was a promise he’d definitely keep.


End file.
